


三天三夜

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: ·皮特太太的点梗！比心心！·灵异向，HE·ooc，请勿上升真人！





	1. Chapter 1

第一日和第一夜

【正面】

强烈的震感来的猝不及防。脚踩着冰刀从冰场跑出来，羽生结弦只觉得自己的理想都和身后的建筑物一起粉碎了。

“快跑——”

声音被淹没在人群里，他站在冰刀上一时不稳崴到了脚，两个好心的年轻小伙看见他蹲在地上动弹不得，一人架着他一边肩头，脚步飞快把他抬到了防震的体育场。

还来不及感谢这两个人，羽生便被密密麻麻涌进来的人包围，他在远处看见了他姐姐，悬着的心稍稍放下了些，大声呼喊着姐姐的名字却因为相隔太远无法传达。看着周围哭泣的小孩子、愁眉不展的主妇和衣冠不整的白领们，原本大脑还一片空白的他的心里才渐渐有了实感。

家…人们的家没有了。

他想到他前一段时间还在采访时说的话，“我想之后继续在仙台练习。”。当时觉得还理所应当的事情现在已经遥不可及，像小美人鱼在大海里化成泡沫飞上天空一般渐渐消逝，连痕迹都不留。

那要怎么办，我…还能继续滑下去吗？

握着自己扭到的脚踝，有些茫然的眨眨眼睛，羽生觉得自己眼眶有点酸，却一滴眼泪也流不出来。看着窗外远处被压在断壁残垣之下的人，听着四周绝望的呼喊，他慢慢的缩到了角落，蹲下来仰着头深呼吸——

“滴滴！”

身边突然响起了手机收到信息的声音。他左右看了看，手慢慢伸向墙角那闪着蓝光的小玩意儿。

手指无意间贴上了home键，羽生结弦惊诧的发现自己居然解锁了手机。对这种通讯工具有些苦手的他只觉得是这个手机主人没有设置密码，眼睛却开始不由自主的瞟着屏幕。

我知道偷看个人隐私不好，可是……就算是看看手机主人的资料吧，要不然怎么找的到他？

羽生像是下定决心一般开始正视这个通讯工具，山顶洞人如他并没有察觉到，此时的手机是满格信号，在通讯已然断掉的仙台显得格格不入。

翻遍了整个手机，没有文件，除了一个聊天室以外没有app，甚至“设置”里也没有任何信息，就在他认定这个手机是别人新买来的时候，刚刚发出提示音的聊天室再一次夺走了他的注意力。

海鲜泡面的飞翔：有人吗？

…什么…人？羽生有些费解的看着这三个中文字，心里想着可能是有关这个手机主人的线索。他有些不好意思地点开了聊天室，试图回复这位“泡面桑”。

お米：誰ですか？

海鲜泡面的飞翔：……日本人？

总算出现他看的懂的字了！羽生结弦感到有些进展，又有些不知所措，对方肯定不是日本人，他要怎么样才能问到他有关手机主人的信息呢？

只能寄希望于对方的字典了。

お米：日本人です。この携帯は僕の物じゃない...すみませんが...携帯の主人は知りますが？

海鲜泡面的飞翔：待て……

紧接着是一段长时间的沉默，羽生结弦紧紧地握着手机，仿佛是怕对方失约一样。仿佛过了一个世纪，对方终于有了回音。

您的好友海鲜泡面的飞翔已开启会员专享模式：实时翻译  
语种：中——日

海鲜泡面的飞翔：现在还好吗？（今は大丈夫ですか？)

羽生结弦有些惊讶的看着中文后面紧紧跟的一串日文，不由自主的忘却了现在的处境，嘴角微微扬起。

お米: 今は大丈夫です。（现在还好）

就是好累。他在心里小声嘀咕着。手却不经意的把负面情绪放了出去，回过神的时候惊慌不已，觉得自己不应该这么草率的时候却收到了对方的安慰。

语句不多，也很平淡，对待陌生人已经算是很温柔了。随着外面震感渐渐减小，他也握着好些了的脚腕慢慢冷静下来，思考着未来的去向。

【反面】

金博洋在家玩着电脑，屏幕上突然跳出一个聊天室，他本以为是什么奇怪的广告，点击着右上角的叉却删不掉。

“奇怪……”他喝着手边的可乐，皱着眉头看着这个界面。他能听到对面随机匹配的队友因为他突然石化骂娘的声音，气愤的扯下他的新款耳机选择性无视了他们。

万一我打几个字就退出去了呢？他伸出手，试探的在键盘上敲击。

海鲜泡面的飞翔：有人吗？

这什么鬼名字？他有些不太想说话，趴在桌子上，晃着小腿，不想承认这个名字和他异样的关联性。

“滴滴。”

お米：誰ですか？

“我靠，还真有人啊！”金博洋立刻来了兴致，不过……

试探性地问了对方的国籍，结果对方发来了一串他看的半懂不懂的日文句子。只能看懂里面的所有汉字，他有些焦急的随意瞎点，无意中在突然弹出来的弹窗里点击了“确认”。

老天保佑……这可是我对象刚给我买的电脑，万一那个是病毒咋整QwQ他默默的在心里拜了拜所有他知道的神，缓缓睁开眼睛，却看到了自己已经开启会员翻译模式的消息。

？？？我不是签了什么霸王条款吧？此时弧了对方半天的金博洋出于礼貌也没想那么多，又敲了几个字试了试新功能，看着对方似乎能理解他的话之后也松了一口气。

向上翻了翻，金博洋看着“米”发来的那一串话的翻译默默摇了摇头。这个手机是别人不小心丢掉的？可是他自己进入这个聊天室就很莫名其妙了，怎么会认识这个聊天室里的人呢？

海鲜泡面的飞翔：不好意思，我不认识那个手机的主人。

海鲜泡面的飞翔：但是我现在也挺无聊的……你现在有空吗？我们来聊天吧！

米：……说实话，其实我这里刚刚发生了地震。

米：所以并不是可以轻松聊天的心情……抱歉。

海鲜泡面的飞翔：……这样啊，有没有受伤？

米：扭了一下脚，谢谢关心。

米：我现在很迷惘……感觉前进的路都被切断了一样。

米：抱歉，我不该说这些的。

金博洋指尖一顿，想开口，却不知道说些什么。他知道大地震能给一个人的人生造成多大的改变，此时却觉得一切安慰都无济于事……

毕竟碍于身份，他也没法和刚刚受过创伤的陌生人说什么掏心窝子的话。思索良久，目光瞥到电脑的边缘，他下定决心的冲着对面的人发出了这样一段话。

海鲜泡面的飞翔：我的爱人也曾经经历过很可怕的大地震，所以我能理解你。

海鲜泡面的飞翔：此时感觉我说什么话都很无力……真心希望你能振作起来。好好休息吧。

米：是吗…？您的爱人？

米：不好意思，如果令您伤心的话，是我失礼了！

仿佛能看见对方有些紧张又保持距离的样子，金博洋一边吸着可乐一边回道。

海鲜泡面的飞翔：我爱人现在很好！他完全没有被灾难打倒，现在也在很努力的实现自己的梦想。

米：他很值得敬佩。

米：谢谢你告诉我你爱人的经历，我会尝试着继续前进的。

感觉到对方似乎是有些累了不想多聊的样子，此时金博洋正好听见了门外拧锁匙的声音，他便顺了“米”的意思，象征性地好好叮嘱他照顾好自己，然后冲着他告了别。得到对方回复后，聊天框就在门外的人推门进来的一瞬间消失了。

“天天？我回来啦！”

金博洋拉开椅子，一路小跑到了玄关，毫不介意的搂着身上还带着些许寒气的人亲了一口。

“欢迎回来，结弦。”

“外面好冷，我买了烤红薯。一会吃完饭后当甜点吧。”

“你怎么知道我想吃这个了？”金博洋笑的眯起眼睛帮羽生结弦把文件夹放到了书房，拿了两双筷子准备开饭。


	2. 第二日和第二夜

第二日和第二夜

 

【反面】

“你昨天快回来的时候怎么不给我打电话？”睡眼惺忪的金博洋拿过羽生的文件递给他。

“我想打的，但是我当时找不到手机。前面绿灯了我来不及，到了家才发现就在我口袋里。”羽生结弦亲了亲金博洋的鼻尖，有些无奈的把手机从口袋里掏出来，在他面前摇了摇，“我总是忘了放在哪。”

“你这是还不习惯用电子设备吧。”金博洋打了个哈欠，熟练的帮羽生系上领带，“找不到倒无所谓，可以让人打个电话听铃声。只要别丢了就行。”

“天天给我买的，怎么会丢呢？”羽生趁着金博洋还没完全睡醒在他嘴角偷了个香，笑起来的样子让金博洋根本下不去弹他脑嘣的手。

“行了别贫了。”最终金博洋红着脸抓起羽生放在沙发上的车钥匙塞到爱人手里，“注意安全。”

 

晚上，出席完会议又要投身于教练的工作，羽生聚精会神的研究着编曲，偶尔转过头看看金博洋在干嘛。

金博洋拿着手机玩着王者荣耀，他插着耳机，所以羽生并没有听见系统聊天室的提示声音。

幸好我已经推塔了。金博洋有些庆幸的想着，紧接着再一次把目光投向熟悉的聊天室界面。

他刚刚看了新闻，日本并没有发生地震，于是那位“米”在他心目中就成为了一个海外日本人。不知为何。他本能的不想让羽生知道这件事，面上不显，神情平静的开始敲击。

海鲜泡面的飞翔：Hi，能看见吗？

他现在已经不想去考虑这个聊天室的问题了，如果这个软件制造者的目的就是想让他和“米”聊天的话，那就聊呗，也不少块肉。

当然，如果要骗他银行卡里的钱就另当别论。

米：？

米：我刚想问问您在不在呢。

海鲜泡面的飞翔：好巧。只是想问问你怎么样了。

米：好多了，刚刚吃了一个饭团。但是我以后可能不能继续待在这个城市了。

一个饭团够吃嘛……金博洋皱起眉头，难道是真的很严重的、缺乏物资的大地震？可是新闻上也没有这样的报道呀？

他故意忽略一个饭团的事情，转而关心起他：

海鲜泡面的飞翔：啊…要去别的地方学习吗？还是工作？

网络另一端的人似乎犹豫了一下，回到：学习，我还在上学。

金博洋看见这番话挑了挑眉，他没想到对方还那么小，就要在异国他乡受这种苦……一时心下不忍，发过去一个“摸头”的图片。

是用羽生结弦小时候的照片做的表情包。

海鲜泡面的飞翔：你真的很棒，能下定决心继续前行，我也很敬佩你。

【正面】

鬼使神差的，羽生在跟随着救助人员走的时候揣上了那个手机。

虽说聊天室里的那个人并不会给他什么真正意义上的帮助，顶多能让他感觉好受一点，他还是选择带上了它。

毕竟问了一圈，也没有出来认领的人。据为己有倒谈不上，只是工作人员看到他能用指纹解锁，便认定这就是他自己的手机，说什么也不放到失物招领处去。

那暂且先由我保管吧，有些无奈的用手指点了点屏幕，他把手机塞到被褥里，走出体育馆和姐姐一起去找家人和邻居。

手机就这样在羽生看不见的地方缓缓消失了。

 

待羽生奔波了一天之后，把一个饭团塞进肚子，好不容易躺在被子里，余震使体育馆摇摇晃晃，搞得他他满心疲累却无法入眠。

此时翻了个身被手机硌到的他才想起有这么个存在，有些无奈的把它掏出来，无意中又直接解锁的他看见那个空无一人的聊天室，脑子里不由自主的开始想起那位“泡面桑”。

这是他目前为止除了家里人，唯一能够说上话的人了。

他揪着自己不知道沾上了泥土味还是汗味的上衣，呆呆地盯着着手机界面，对面突然发来消息才回过神来。在看到对方询问自己为什么要离开现在的城市的原因时，下意识的隐瞒了自己想要去别的地方继续滑冰的事实。

他昨天考虑了很久，由于实在不想放弃滑冰，他在考虑要不要去别的地方训练。可是去哪里，找谁沟通，完全是未知数，他暂时也仅仅只是有这个想法而已。至于告不告诉泡面桑……

还是安全谨慎一点好，昨天向他表露情绪已经很越界了。不怎么接触社交网络的他默默的想着，却看到了对方发来一个表情包。

这是自己…？他看着小时候蘑菇头的自己笑的开心的眯眯眼样子不由得有些怀念，心里不由自主的悄悄把泡面桑拉的更近了一些。

米：你喜欢羽生结弦？

海鲜泡面的飞翔：对啊，我觉得他真的很棒^_^

很想下意识回复一句“谢谢”的羽生猛然发觉自己不能暴露身份，强装矜持的回复道：

米：其实我也很喜欢他。

……我真的不知道要说些什么了，羽生结弦颓废的把头埋在枕头里，紧接着感觉到手里的震动，又偏过头来只露出眼睛。

海鲜泡面的飞翔：这么说我们都是他的粉丝啦？

米：可是明明还是刚刚升入成年组的选手……您为什么会关注他呢？

海鲜泡面的飞翔：……

海鲜泡面的飞翔：我觉得他的艺术表现力特别好，每次看他的比赛都能够被他带动情绪。

海鲜泡面的飞翔：而且我觉得他很坚强，和我爱人有点像。

海鲜泡面的飞翔：不管是什么困难都难不住他的样子，知道他一定很辛苦却不说出来，让人有些心疼他。

羽生结弦看完这句话手就无力的垂了下去，他太累了，累的思考完这句话的意义就控制不住的沉睡过去。失去意识的前一秒，他还在脑海中想着：

“能看到我坚强背后的东西，泡面桑很厉害呢。”

“有这么棒的粉丝，我也得振作起来呀。”


	3. 第三日

第三日

【反面】

仗着自己休假天天修仙的金博洋终于在昨天晚上因为聊天室的事情顺利失眠，凌晨三点被羽生好好的搂在怀里才闻着他身上的气息慢慢睡着。

米的那一句“刚刚升入成年组”让他脑子里一片混乱，能够撑着顺着对方的话说下去还不露馅就不错了。幸好他迷弟多年还有和自己偶像相恋的buff加成，能立刻从脑子里调出当时的羽生的比赛状态和大概的心理活动。关键是他大半夜的睡不着，脑袋里胡思乱想，居然琢磨出了一个细思恐极的想法。

地震、成年组……

11年的仙台大地震……不就是那个时间段的吗？

金博洋被这个想法吓得一身冷汗，差点就想爆粗口。身边的人以为他做了噩梦迷迷糊糊的伸出手搂着他安慰，他抱着怀里的人才稍稍感到轻松些。

等早上起来问问羽生吧……关于他对于大地震的经历。

结果他第二天早上根本没能起床，在被窝里皱着眉头睡的很熟。隐隐约约能感觉到羽生亲着他的嘴唇和眉心“天天我出门啦。”醒来的时候已经是十点半了。茫然的揉着头发，看着爱人给他留在桌上的早餐，心乱如麻。

如果那个“米”正在经历仙台大地震，那么，他会巧合的是还没到20岁的小羽生吗？还是仅仅是一个普通人？

他郁闷的挠头，直截了当问对方“你是羽生结弦吗”也太过奇怪，但是憋着不说也能把他的好奇心活活憋死。一边心不在焉往嘴里胡乱的塞着粥，一边瞟着他的手机屏幕，希望那个聊天室能够早点出现。

可如果真的出现了，那他要说什么好？

说我是来自未来的人的话，我应该会被当成深井冰的(つД`)ノ

可如果真的是羽生……他真的有千言万语想要告诉他。

你真的很棒，而且……

你会成为冰上的王者。

不行不行，他突然猛的摇了摇头，是羽生又如何？不是羽生又如何？难道不是羽生就不值得和他聊天、不值得安慰了吗？

金博洋，差别待遇也不能这样吧！

“叮铃铃铃——”

电话响了，是羽生结弦办公室的座机号码。金博洋接起来，听到了熟悉的声音：

“天天我的手机真的找不到了啊——！”

“……是不是你又放在那一堆纸底下了！好好找找，能找到的！”

“恩QwQ”

【正面】

和家人缩在体育馆啃饭团，羽生想着泡面桑的话语，心里不禁有些歉疚。

明明是自己的粉丝，自己却没能好好回复他，等到睡醒了才发现对面的人早已下线，他有些后悔没有向他挑明身份了。

也罢，不挑明也好。本来他就是成年组初出茅庐的新人，能有这么用心的粉丝本就很难得了，怎么还能让他担心呢。

收回前言，羽生现在真的觉得泡面桑能给他力量，他从内心深处慢慢涌回来的雄心壮志让他突然不那么在意自己不能在仙台继续训练的事情了。

我还活着，我的身后还有正在支持我的人，何其有幸。

我不会放弃滑冰的，只要能训练，哪里不可以呢。虽然有些做了逃兵的感觉，但是……

他咬着饭团上最后一口紫菜，心里暗暗发誓。

会回仙台的，到时候用我自己的力量，在仙台开自己的冰场。


	4. 第三夜

第三夜

【正面】

又是饥肠辘辘和胆战心惊交织的一天。

羽生躺进被褥里合上眼睛，仍然不停歇的震感摇的他脑子发疼。

放在一旁的手机“叮咚”一声提示，他看到聊天室里的泡面桑上线了。仿佛等候多时一样，他迅速抓起手机，一时却不知道该说些什么。

也许是找到了情绪宣泄的出口，虽然这样说有些对不起泡面桑，但他这些天心情低落，只想默默的考虑自己该何去何从的他不爱与人交谈，泡面桑不知为何就能让他感觉好一些。

虽然只有寥寥数语，可是就像…我们已经认识好久了一样。

上线了的对方也一直沉默，仿佛在思考着，最后还是羽生结弦先开了口：

米：抱歉，昨天太累了，没有回复你就睡着了。

海鲜泡面的飞翔：没关系的。

谈话再一次陷入僵局，过了片刻，对方像是突然想到什么一样，给他发来了一张照片。

一款很精致但是看起来用了很多次的耳机，是自己一直用的那一款。

海鲜泡面的飞翔：这是我爱人的，他知道我喜欢羽生结弦，就买了他的同款想送给我。

海鲜泡面的飞翔：我怕我忍不住供起来不舍得用，还是让他用了。

羽生结弦“扑哧”笑了出来，这是灾难发生后他第一次发自内心的开心。

米：这款耳机音质很好的，你应该试试。

海鲜泡面的飞翔：前几天我还去了冰场，但是果然跳的不如羽生呀

米：您要是从小就练的话也一定会很棒的，我相信。

海鲜泡面的飞翔：……可是仙台发生了地震呀，他应该和你一样也在那里。也不知道他有没有事……

羽生喉头一紧，他双手在这个不熟悉的键盘上别扭的敲击着，仿佛是想让对方放下心来一样。

米：他没事，我和他在同一个体育馆避难。

米：他说谢谢你的支持，他会更努力的。

海鲜泡面的飞翔：是吗……他看到了啊

海鲜泡面的飞翔：麻烦你了，请你帮我转告他，我相信他身上那一股巨大的潜能，即使现在有苦难降临，他的未来也一定会比现在更加辉煌，我敢保证。

海鲜泡面的飞翔：我叫天天。将来有一天一定会去现场看他的比赛的

海鲜泡面的飞翔：毕竟从他开始比赛的时候我就开始喜欢他了，不管他怎么样，我都会一直支持他

眼泪终于落了下来，这份心情雪中送炭一般的压下了他所有不安和惶恐。刚想伸手敲击的时候，他能感觉到体育馆摇晃的越来越厉害，身边的人都开始从睡梦中醒来，惊恐的向外跑，他被妈妈拉起来飞奔出去的时候，手一松，手机便掉在了地板上。

他甚至还没来得及出声或是给出什么反应，就被身后的人们挤了出去。混乱当中他不发一言，看着体育馆在他面前倒塌，手中空无一物的手感却并没有让他像最初一样觉得失去一切，相反的——

“你会来看我比赛对吧，那我要好好表现了。”

“会让你看见的。”他喃喃自语道。

 

【反面】

已经是深夜了，羽生为了研究他徒弟公演的事情在书房无心睡眠，金博洋一个人躺在床上辗转反侧，还是把手伸向了床头柜上的手机。

我就看一眼，就一眼。

他忐忑不安的解锁手机，看着突然蹦出来的聊天室却并不惊讶。他和米大概互相沉默了一会儿，金博洋突然发现了一些异常。

聊天室的页面在渐渐变淡，边缘开始变的透明，慢慢蔓延到整块版面。和从前的直接消失不同，直觉告诉金博洋，这是他和米的最后一次对话了。

他努力的开始和米找话说，从抽屉里翻出小时候为了追随偶像和他买的同款耳机，拍给米看，说了个无伤大雅的小谎希望他至少能开心一些。

再加上他有来自未来的优势，他试探的问出仙台大地震的发生，得到了对方肯定的回答。

米：米：他没事，我和他在同一个体育馆避难。

米：他说谢谢你的支持，他会更努力的。

确认了时间线，金博洋在有些想要为自己的智商鼓掌的时候，一时有些控制不了自己的情绪。那个时间线的羽生知道我的存在了？捏紧了手边的佩奇玩偶，看着已经大面积透明、而且消失速度正在加快的界面手速疯狂的打字。

拜托了……让他看到……

我想告诉你，我真的想告诉他不要颓唐或放弃。虽然我已经知道他有一个好的结局，可是在那个时刻——

我还是无数次后悔没有早些认识他，这样我就可以在那个时候把他拥在怀里和他讲，我还在呢。

请让从前的他他知道他接下来的路会有多么辉煌，还有……他会遇到……

海鲜泡面的飞翔：我叫天天，将来有一天一定会去现场看他的比赛的

海鲜泡面的飞翔：毕竟从他开始比赛的时候我就开始喜欢他了，不管他怎么样，我都会一直支持他

他知道再也等不到米的回复了。界面在他的面前像碎块一样分崩离析，他看着一如往常的手机桌面，竟分不清这是梦境还是现实。

心下有些后悔，万一那个人并不是羽生呢？他在最后的聊天甚至情绪失控没有照顾到他的感受。三天以来寥寥数语，他也不能用他与羽生相伴多年的经验来用对方的语气来判断，更何况他理解米的心情，对待突然出现的神秘网友，对方可能还心存戒备，不会与他滔滔不绝或是抖出老底。

可是，从刚刚开始他的脑海里却总是浮现出一段他和羽生刚开始交往的场景：

“天天这个小名我真的特别喜欢，让我想起我从前的一个朋友。”

当时的他只会笑着和他开玩笑，说天总在此你还有心情想别的人是不是想给我戴原谅帽。现在他想了想自己刚刚没过脑子敲下来的字……

我叫天天，我会去看你的比赛的。

不会吧……

他就这样呆呆的捧着手机不说话，直到羽生忙完工作拿着热牛奶推门进来的时候他才茫然的回过神看着他。

“天天怎么还不睡？”

“……你介不介意我问你点事？”他拍一拍床边，示意羽生坐过来。


	5. 后来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *请问您是否要升级成为会员？
> 
> 会员模式可以自由切换语言。  
> 会员模式可以在一定程度上改变另一个人的命运，您的话语作出的改变将只会由您一人承受。
> 
> 是 否

【正面】

时隔多年，羽生在米兰的小奖牌颁奖典礼上再一次听见了他早已刻骨铭心的名字。

是身边的可爱小孩的粉丝叫出声的。他知道什么是“加油”，早在日本大奖会上和小孩一起站上领奖台之前他就对他说过，可是“天天”……

是他的小名吗？

羽生结弦有些想感叹世间的巧合了，或许天天在中国是个很常见的名字？他曾在无数个日日夜夜的伤痛里挣扎，人前还固执的保持着云淡风轻的样子，可是只有他知道，他想让那个多年前的粉丝看到，他没有一蹶不振。

也不知道他看到没有。

看着身边的小孩听见粉丝的“天天加油”，羽生微微一笑，冲着这个他十分欣赏的后辈张口说出了那他特意学过的叠字：

“天天加油。”

轻重音甚至都很完美，金博洋听着自己偶像说出来的中文笑出了声，感觉自己今天回宿舍可以开一桶海鲜泡面来庆祝了。

后来会如何呢，他们或许还不知道。

【反面】

“我记得…我记得你和我说过，我的小名能让你想起一个朋友。”金博洋坐在被子里，双手扶着羽生的肩头。刚刚发生的事可以算灵异事件了，他有些忍不住颤抖。羽生握住他肩膀上哆嗦的小手，以为是冬夜太冷冻着了他，有些关切的看着爱人的眼睛，等待着他的下文。

“你…能告诉我那个朋友的故事吗？”金博洋鼓起勇气，终于问出了这句话。看着羽生有些疑惑，但却没有拒绝他。可能是以为自己做了噩梦，羽生捋顺着自己躺的有些乱的额发，开了口：

“是…地震时候的事。”

他的天天眼中没有从前开玩笑的情绪，认真的盯着他。虽说有些意外，羽生还是接着说道：“他在我很动摇的时期给了我很多鼓励，虽说在地震中失去了唯一的联络方式，但是他说他叫天天，会来看我的比赛的。”他顿了顿，看着天天眼里慢慢蓄起的眼泪，果断的结束了解释，抱着他抚摸着他的背，“天天是…生我的气了吗？”

“没有…但我想告诉你一些事。”金博洋有些不好意思的在羽生的臂弯里把泪花给擦干了。他抬起头，双手捏着羽生的耳垂，深吸了一口气——

“如果我说，我就是那个天天，你相信我吗？…”

他看着爱人有些惊愕的表情，一个字一个字的吐出了刚刚还在和他聊天的网友的网名。

“…お米さん？”

像是对暗号一样，羽生不可置信道：“可是…那是好多年前的事了。泡面桑有爱人啊……不对，天天是怎么知道当时我的网名是“お米”的？”

“因为我就是海鲜泡面的飞翔，刚刚和十几年前的你聊完天的、泡、面、桑！”一把抓住羽生结弦的肩膀顺势把他放倒，金博洋压在爱人身上，揪着他的衣领狠狠的亲了上去。

现在脑子里还是一团糟的羽生结弦慢慢的把金博洋给他信息一块一块的拼起来，身上的人看他在那里一脸呆滞的样子开始气愤的絮叨着扒他的衣服，“还瞒着不告诉我你是谁！还好意思说你也是羽生结弦的粉丝！你咋这么不害臊呢！”

金博洋穿着一件睡衣上衣，下身只有一条内裤。而羽生身上是完整的一套睡衣，甚至外套下还有一件里衣。羽生看着金博洋露出白嫩细长的腿和灰色内裤下鼓囊囊的样子，抓住金博洋的手猛的从床上坐起来，把他压回被子里。“天天才不害臊呢。”他顺着金博洋的内裤边缘用松紧带弹了一下饱满的小屁股，手指隔着内裤布料戳了戳穴口，“天天……这几天不都是自己准备好了吗？”

金博洋听了以后脸立刻红了，他有些难耐的用小腿蹭着羽生的性器，同时手也胡乱的扯着羽生的睡衣外套。要不是羽生今天发现了浴室里有一节湿漉漉的橡胶管，天知道他要什么时候才能发现金博洋为了迎接他每晚都做了怎样的准备。

可不能让天天白白努力了不是？

而且如果天天刚刚说的是真的……羽生有些危险的眯起眼睛，看着咬着嘴唇给自己解扣子的小孩，心里有种奇妙的情感在渐渐升腾。

那个曾经在自己最动摇的时期给予自己鼓励的人，也许最初的确是因为相同的小名才对这个本来就很欣赏的后辈有了几分好感，可是越相处越感觉到他是真心被这个小孩的灵魂所吸引。现在骤然告诉我这两个人其实是同一个人……

只会让我更想好好疼爱你、感谢你啊天天。

羽生结弦的手钻进金博洋薄衫的下摆，怕金博洋冻到还抓起厚被盖在两人身上。他顺着身下人的意思脱掉了自己的上衣，一块一块鲜明的胸肌和腹肌并没有随着退役而消失，看的金博洋心痒痒，不由得上手揉了一把。

“天天，来而不往非礼也。”

羽生在他衬衣中的手原本抚摸着他的小腹和腰侧，接收到金博洋的动作后慢慢往上攀，捏住了他右侧的红果，像是在检验果实有没有成熟一样轻捻着。透过白色的小衫，身上的人又俯下身来，金博洋能感觉到自己有些兴奋的小兄弟正抵着羽生坚硬的腹肌，有些承受不住般的渗出前精。羽生隔着衣服舔着左侧已经因为情欲立起来的乳尖，明明不是女孩子，却如从前的无数次性爱一般因为胸前的快感欲望高涨不已。

床边的小夜灯尽职尽责的发出暖黄的灯光，金博洋乳晕处的衣服已经被唾液打湿，黏糊糊的贴在皮肤上。对于长期没有性爱滋润、渴求着羽生疼爱的金博洋来说如同隔靴搔痒，他不安的扭着身子想要摆脱羽生的手和灵活的舌头，红红的小嘴巴迫不及待的捉住羽生的双唇与他缱绻。羽生看着灯光下已经被挑起情欲的爱人，舌头在和他交缠的过程中嘴角还留下了涎水，他只觉得下身又硬了几分。贴着金博洋的内裤，隔着布料磨蹭着，偶尔向上顶几下。下腹传来的热感和触感让金博洋感觉到自己的穴口一张一合的期待着被玩弄。嘴唇还被羽生堵着，他发出一声闷哼，伸出手来钻进羽生的内裤里，用柔软的手心包裹着他的性器，用指尖轻轻刮擦着柱头。

被不轻不重的拍了一下屁股，白嫩的皮肤上留下了红色的印记。羽生慢慢松开了他被吮吸的红肿的嘴唇。三两下扒掉金博洋的内裤，他用两根手指尖搔着两个囊球，拂过那四周稀疏的毛发。听到金博洋难耐的小声哼哼，毫不犹豫的直接插进了他已经被好好开拓的后穴。

久违的快感从身后传来，已经渴求性爱滋润的身体叫嚣着渴求更多。看着爱人扭着小屁股把他的手指往里吞，眼睛里泛着水光咬着牙看他，羽生能感觉到自己的性器被束缚在内裤里愈发涨痛。他加入第三根手指，一寸一寸抚摸着面前这具漂亮的身体，耳边是金博洋毫不克制的奶声奶气的叫声，“结弦……你…你进来好不好啊……我想要……”

伸手去床头柜里翻找，羽生结弦在金博洋面前，撕开了柜里仅剩的杜蕾斯螺旋纹。袋里的润滑液浇在了金博洋下腹上，冰凉黏腻的触感让小天天抬得更高。把套子往自己阴茎上套，羽生结弦把阴茎对准小穴的入口，只吞进一个头部就能感觉到内里的柔软湿润。他在这个时候强忍着一挺到底的渴望，用手点着金博洋的睫毛，“天天当时和我聊的那些，都是真心话吗？”

“关于你和你的…爱人？”

金博洋显然在这个节骨眼上什么也听不进去。他努力想向前挺腰把性器吞得更深，却被坏心眼的摁住肩膀钉在原地。他流着眼泪蹬着腿，知道自己若是不回答就要被一直吊着，最终还是颤抖的开了口：

“我是真心…的……泡面桑的爱人…就是你啊啊——”

软软的叫声猛然的拔高变了调。这几天他自己在浴室做清理的时候也曾在后穴里插入过东西，现在那与他完美契合的巨物深深的嵌进了自己体内，隔着橡胶膜也能感受到温度和一跳一跳的脉络。满足感油然而生，金博洋搂着羽生结弦的肩膀，换了一个更舒服的姿势，扭了一下腰，迎接他的就是一阵猛顶。洪水一般的快感从四肢百骸涌来，后穴里螺旋状的套子次次刮过他敏感的前列腺。偏偏这个时候羽生还用饱含醋意的声音在他耳边低喃：“天天这几天只知道看着手机找那个脆弱的小屁孩聊天，都不来粘着我了。”

“你…哈啊！连自己的醋都……吃！啊啊——”猛的被撞到穴心，金博洋一挺腰直接射了出来。他两眼失神的伏在枕头上喘着气，小肚子随着喘息一鼓一鼓的。羽生此时动作放缓了些，伸手撩起了他的上衣下摆：“天天的乳头能涨的这么红这么大，和第一次的时候相比进步了好多啊。”说着还伸手点了点。被调教的敏感不已的身体随着羽生的动作，白皙的肌肤只消轻轻一压就能泛出情色的微红，“而且第一次的时候天天还因为只靠后面射害羞哭出来了，现在都会自己做准备了。”随着他下身不断的进出，隐约能听见淫秽的水声，这时羽生握着他软下来还在流淌着精液的性器，“这里和这里，都在因为我兴奋着呢，不是因为お米さん哟。”

如果说刚刚交往时的金博洋是一颗酸杏，让人咬一口酸着牙却还能尝到回甘继而咬上第二口的话，现在的金博洋就像一颗软软的水蜜桃，成熟的红色果实只消轻轻拂过表皮仿佛就能渗出甜美的汁液来，让人欲罢不能的吞吃入腹。

“不要再…说我之前的样子了！お米さん！”话音未落他就被羽生封住了嘴唇。舌头被吸吮的发出滋滋的水声，下身的小口也被干的大开。结束了让金博洋几乎窒息的一个长吻，羽生加快速度，，在金博洋身边一字一句的低语道：

“不管是以前的还是现在的，我喜欢的都是你，天天。”

掐着金博洋软乎乎的小腿肚，羽生奋力的向前狠狠一顶。只觉得自己被干的头昏脑胀，小腿分离挣脱羽生的手，在空中划出一道漂亮的弧线，死死的盘在了羽生精瘦的腰上，“我…啊啊…我喜欢的…也只是你啊……我的，我的爱人……！”

没有感受到热流喷溅在肠壁上的刺激感，他小口小口的喘出声来，又软又奶的嗓音让羽生控制不住又亲了他好几口。慢慢的从他身体里退出来，金博洋能感觉到螺纹一寸一寸磨过他身体内部的软肉，在经过他敏感点的时候背脊不由自主的弓起来。待羽生下床扔掉装满精液的安全套，就看到金博洋捧着他的杯子小口小口的喝着热牛奶，看见他回来了也完全没有被抓包的紧迫感，大方的把喝剩的另一半递给他，嘴上还沾着一圈奶胡子，“我嗓子都哑了，让我喝点。”

“都是你的。”他微笑着接过杯子一饮而尽，用手抹去了金博洋唇上的奶珠，伸出舌头直视着金博洋的眼睛舔掉手心里最后的奶。结果被金博洋轻轻的踢在了小腿上：“都老夫老夫了还拿初夜时候的套路来撩我，赶紧去洗手睡觉！”


End file.
